The Moment Lily Knew
by thefallenxX
Summary: Based off of Taylor Swift's song 'The Moment I Knew'. It's Lily's 19th birthday and she couldn't be more excited, but what happens when the one who meant the most to her didn't show? Lily. Oneshot.


It was Lily's 19th birthday and she couldn't be any more excited as she was now. She was getting ready for her birthday party in her room where she had shared it along with Miley. Today was her day and she was so excited to spend it with all her friends and family, but especially with Miley. They have been best friends ever since Miley had transferred to their middle and have been inseparable ever since. But the one thing she was looking forward to the most was not only spending it with her but her girlfriend as well. Lily and Miley have been dating for almost a year now and this would be the first time they would be celebrating it as a couple. All of their family and friends were so supportive when they had told everyone about them dating. For once in a very long time, Lily was truly happy. She's been waiting for this night for months now. Mr. Stewart and her mom had went all out on the decorations making sure everything was perfect and also by serving some of Lily's favorite dishes and playing some of her favorite music.

Lily was sitting at the makeup chair finishing up straightening her hair and touching up her mascara and eye liner. Once her hair was finished she added some lip gloss for the finishing touch. Lily wasn't much of a girly girl but she wanted to get all dolled up for Miley. She even wore a strapless sundress that Miley had picked out which she would usually decline on wearing, but she really wanted to impress her tonight. Lily had gotten up from her chair and couldn't contain her excitement anymore and started to twirl around like a little girl trying on a dress for the first time.

"Looks like someone is excited." Lily had stopped twirling to see who had walked in on her twirling around.

"Oliver!" Once Lily had noticed it was Oliver that had walked in, she quickly rushed over to greet him with a hug.

Oliver welcomed Lily with open arms and brought her into a tight hug. "Wow Lily, you look amazing!" Oliver said while stepping back taking a better look at her outfit. Lily couldn't help it and twirled around in a circle showing off her dress. "Really?" she said happily. He eyed her up and down one last time and nodded, "Really Lily. Miley's going to have a hard time keeping her hands off you, that's for sure." Lily couldn't help but laugh and gave Oliver a playful shove, "Oh shut up you donut." Then she had gotten serious, "Do you really think she'll like it? I mean, the outfit, hair, and make up? 'Cause you know I was going to go with this-" before Lily could finish Oliver had cut her off.

"Relax Lily. I promise you Miley will love how you look." A smile formed on Lily's face.

"Yeah, she will won't she?" Lily said as she turned around to look in the mirror that was attached to the makeup area to straighten out her dress. She saw Oliver's reflection and could see him nod.

Oliver had put his hands in his pocket, "So when will Miley be here?"

Lily looked at the clock on the dress and saw it was _7:30p.m. _which Miley had told her she would be here around 8-8:30ish.

"Miley said her flight would land right about now and she would be here around 8-8:30."

Miley had a concert in Houston the same day as Lily's party, but had promised her girlfriend that even though there was nothing she could do about switching the concert dates, she would definitely be at her party. She even made the concert start early unlike many other which would be starting around the time Miley got off the plane. But Lily had faith in her girlfriend, even though a lot of the Hannah concerts have gotten in the way with a lot of their alone time lately, she was confident that this time Miley would be here. She promised Lily and Miley knew just how important this day was for her so Lily has no doubt in her mind that Miley wouldn't be here.

Oliver nodded his head, "Are you sure she's coming this time Lily?"

Lily wasn't expecting Oliver to really have a buzz kill on her excitement. "Yeah Oliver, she said she would be here, so she's going to be here." Oliver could tell his question upset Lily but he didn't want her to get her hopes up like last time.

"But she did miss your skate competition for a Hannah thing. And that one time when she said would be there when you had your first major part in the high school play, yet she had a Hannah signing, or what about-"

"Oliver stop!" Lily yelled. "This is different. She knows how important this is to me, so I know she's going to be here." Lily let out a sigh. "I'm sorry Lily. I shouldn't have said anything, I mean it's your birthday and I didn't mean to be a negative Nancy." Lily turned around to look at Oliver and could tell that he was upset about making her upset.

Lily took a few steps toward him, "It's okay Oliver." Oliver smiled, "So how about we go see who's all here?" Lily nodded and started to follow Oliver out the door.

Lily's party was held at the Stewart's since they had a big enough house to throw one at. Once Lily and Oliver had walked through the back door of the Stewarts residents Lily couldn't believe what she saw. There were lights hanging from the ceiling with balloons and streamers hanging from everywhere. The tables were covered with all her favorite snacks and dishes along with her favorite drinks. She could hear the music playing in the back ground of one of her favorite artists. She couldn't believe what her mom and Mr. Stewart did to the place.

"Surprise Lily!"

Lily's jaw still hung open as her mom walked up to her greeting her with a hug. Lily could barely move to even hug her mom back because she was such in shock of how the place looked.

"So do you like it Lily?!" Her mom asked.

"I-I-I I love it! Thank you so much mom!"

Lily gave her mom a huge hug still thanking her for the way the party looked. "Well hey now, she wasn't the only one who got their old butt up the ladder to hang all these decorations." She let go of her mom to see Mr. Stewart walking down the stairs with more balloons in his hand. She quickly ran up to him and gave him a hug also.

"Thank you so much Mr. Stewart! I absolutely love it!"

Robbie Ray couldn't help but chuckle at the way Lily was acting. He was happy that he had made her happy. Lily pulled away from the hug and started to look around with Oliver at more of the decorations that they had put up. Soon enough guests started coming to the door and before they knew it the party had already gotten started.

Lily had kept checking at her phone to see what time it was. The phone read _8:46p.m. _as she looked through the text messages she had sent to Miley. Some of them read how she missed her and couldn't wait for her to see what Lily's mom and her dad had done to the place. The other texts where asking if Miley had gotten off the plane yet but Miley hadn't text her back yet. Lily was getting ready to dial Miley's number but was interrupted when someone tapped her shoulder. She quickly turned around hiding her phone behind her so whoever it was couldn't see that she was more focused on her phone then her own party.

"Nice party Truscott." It was Gabe that had got Lily's attention. "Oh, thanks Gabe. But you should really thank Mr. Stewart and my mom, they threw all of this together for me." She said still hiding the phone behind her back. Gabe took a sip from his drink and nodded, "So where's Miley? Shouldn't she be here with you already?" Lily couldn't help but get annoyed. Gabe was the fifth person who had asked Lily where Miley was and she told them the same thing she told Gabe. "She just texted me saying she just got off the plane and on her way here." Lily said while holding up her cellphone.

"Oh good!"

"Oh look she's calling right now, sorry Gabe but I gotta take this!" Lily lied. Miley wasn't really calling her, she just said that so Gabe would stop bugging her about Miley. Gabe nodded and walked away to leave Lily alone while she pretended to talk on the phone. Lily sighed as she pulled the phone away from her ear when she saw Gabe blend in with the rest of the people at the party. It was still early though, so she wasn't going to get herself over Miley being ten minutes late. Its California and there's always traffic, so she figured that's why Miley wasn't there yet. Lily took one more glance at the door before tucking her phone into her purse and made herself socialize with her guests, even though she wanted nothing more than to be with Miley.

_9:26p.m._

Laughter and voices still filled the air as Lily's guests continue to socialize and dance. It's been another hour that had pass by since Lily checked her phone and still no messages or missed calls from Miley. Lily was getting really upset at this point. She continued to aimlessly walk around as people continue to wish her a Happy Birthday and ask her how she has been and even ask where Miley was. She told them all the same thing that Miley is on her way and should be here soon. She tried her best to push the sadness away since it was her birthday and she needed to enjoy herself.

"Where's the birthday girl?!" someone had shouted and it caught Lily off guard. She was having small talk with Sarah as Oliver rushed over to her to bring her to the middle of the room. Oliver nudged Lily to talk since he had already put her in the spotlight.

Lily had a smile on her face, even though it wasn't real. "I just want to thank you all for coming here tonight!" she said cheerfully. "I also want to thank my mom and Mr. Stewart for throwing me such an amazing birthday party!" Lily said while pointing to her mom but couldn't find Robbie Ray, "Where is Mr. Stewart?" all of a sudden the lights dimmed as she saw a bright light rolling towards her. Suddenly people started to sing Happy Birthday to her as Robbie Ray rolled the birthday cake towards here. She couldn't help but smile from the surprise of the singing. Once the singing had stopped and Lily blew the candles out everyone began to clap and cheer. Lily smiled showing her genuine smile but it quickly faded when she looked around the room and realized Miley still wasn't here. Oliver saw how upset Lily look and quickly said something so people wouldn't start to ask her questions.

"Alright, let's eat some cake! I'm starving!" Oliver shouted. Lily backed up so Mr. Stewart could cut a piece for everyone. She had sneaked away towards her purse to see if she had any missed calls or texts messages from Miley but once powered on her phone, all she saw was the background of her and Miley kissing on the beach that they took over summer. Lily turned her phone off and tucked it back in her purse.

_10:23p.m._

People were still enjoying themselves dancing and talking while Lily sat in a chair by one of the tables. She kept starring at the front door waiting for her girlfriend to burst through the door with that 'baby I'm right here' smile, but right now she was convinced Miley wasn't going to show up. She got up again to walk over to the other table where her purse was and quickly looked through purse to find her phone. She waited as it turned on and was hoping that this time she would see a text message that would explain why Miley was so late. But once the phone was on, there were no unread messages. Lily couldn't help but try her best to hold back the tears. She felt someone tap her shoulder again and turned around to see her other best friend Oliver standing infront of her with an unsure look on his face.

"Are you okay Lily?" before Lily could answer him she quickly ran upstairs to the bathroom and locked herself in it. That's when the tears started to pour from her eyes. She sat at the edge of the bathtub with her head in her hands crying hysterically. She didn't care that the mascara and eye liner was running down her face, she didn't care that she just completely ditched everyone downstairs that were there to see her. She just didn't care anymore, all she wanted was for her girlfriend to be here to celebrate this day with her. Lily slid down from the bath tub to the floor with her back pressed against it. She brought her knees up to her chest and laid her head on her arms still crying. She heard a knock on the door but ignored it.

"Lily? Let me in please." She knew it was Oliver since she had just left him standing downstairs clueless.

"Leave me alone! Go away!" Lily shouted in between sobs.

"I'm not leaving until open this door Lily." Oliver was determined to help out his old pal. He knew Miley was going to do this, but he was still hoping she would come through. Lily wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to sound less upset.

"It's okay Oliver. I'm just… fixing my makeup, okay? I'll be out in a few minutes. "Lily lied. She knew Oliver wouldn't believe her but it was worth a try.

"I saw you crying Lily. Don't lie to me" Oliver said through the door. Lily sighed, "I promise I'll be out soon okay? I just want to be alone for a while. Okay Oliver? Just please let me be." She was hoping her brown hair friend would agree to leave her alone but knew if he did leave her, he'd be back.

Oliver gave in, "Fine, but I'm coming back up in a few to check on you. Okay?" Lily sniffled, "Okay." She heard footsteps walk away and knew Oliver had finally given up and let her be.

Lily still had her knees up to her chest and placed her head on her arms again. How could Miley do this to her? She promised that she would do whatever she could to be here. And now Lily was left locked inside the bathroom with tears streaming down her face because the one, who meant the most to her, was the one who didn't show. What was she supposed to do? She didn't know nor did she care. Miley had fallen through a lot of plans lately and yes they have made Lily upset, but she understood that Miley was trying her best to be Hannah and her girlfriend. But this, this right here just hurt the most. Miley promised her that no matter what she would be here. She brought her head up and rested her chin on her arms.

"She said she would be here." She whispered to herself.

_11:38p.m._

Eventually Lily got herself together and came out of the bathroom to spend time with her guests, even though she didn't want to, she knew she had to otherwise people would be asking more questions on what had happened. Lily tried to enjoy herself as much as she could as the remaining of the guest had left and she was walking back to her bedroom. Oliver didn't ask her about what had happened when she ran up and locked herself in the bathroom, he knew when she was ready she would talk about it, even though he knew it was about Miley not showing up.

Lily had brought the last of her gifts to her room as she changed into her pajamas. She saw Miley's empty bed across from her's and sighed. Even though they had two beds, they would always snuggle up and sleep with each other every night, but tonight, she knew that wouldn't happen.

As Lily was putting away the rest of the gifts into the Hannah closest so she could sort them out tomorrow and they wouldn't get in the way she heard her phone ring. She wasn't expecting to see a certain name to pop up but still answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Lily."_

It was Miley. Lily looked at the clock at the side of her bed and saw it read _11:55p.m. _Five minutes before Lily's birthday was over and Miley decided to finally call her.

Lily sighed, "Hi Miley."

"I'm sorry I didn't make it Lily." She could hear the sadness in Miley's voice and could tell she was being sincere. But still, the pain Lily went through today was still a fresh wound.

A million of things went through Lily's mind that she could say but she decided not to.

Lily took a deep breath, "I'm sorry too."

And that was the moment Lily knew.


End file.
